Snapchat Stories
by RaeRae11o7
Summary: *** "Snapchat? Who uses snapchat anymore?" / "Well, apparently this guy. He's all over everyone's best friend's list." / "Ask him who he is." / "No way. You do it." / "Fine, but if I get raped, it's your fault." I laughed and pulled out my Ipod. Here goes nothing. *** In which Ally meets a certain blonde in a way she would have never expected.
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**So. I know if you read my other stories, I told you about this guy I met and the weird way it happened. I wanted to write a story about it, so here it is. It's not going to be exactly the same, but it's the same idea. So anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_"Snapchat? Who uses snapchat anymore?" / "Well, apparently this guy. He's all over everyone's best friend's list." / "Ask him who he is." / "No way. You do it." / "Fine, but if I get raped, it's your fault." I laughed and pulled out my Ipod. Here goes nothing._

* * *

**Characters:**

**-Ally Dawson: **Small girl with big plans for her future. Top of her class. Music prodigy.

**-Trish De La Rosa: **Ally's best friend. Loud and outspoken. Completely stubborn.

**-Madison Cantor: **Ally's other best friend who sits at her with lunch. Tech savvy. Absolute gossip girl. Hopeless romantic.

**-Dallas Santiago: **Ally's long time crush. Kind of goth. Rolls with the wrong crowd, but has always been there for Ally when she needed him. Flirts with everything that breathes.

**-Elliot Briggs: **Madison's closet guy friend. Also best friends with Dez fisher. Quiet.

**-Dez Fisher: **Elliot's best friend. Austin Moon's best friend since birth. Crazy and oblivious, but an all around great guy.

**-Austin Moon: **Worldwide internet sensation playing gigs all around the world. Completely gorgeous. Has all girls swooning over him. Uses five million different internet sites to boost popularity.

**-Madi Barchind: **Ally's ex-best friend from middle school. Has serious problems. Stuck in an awkward going out/not going out stage with Dallas's best friend. Ally's enemy. Keeps showing up in Ally's life.

**-Trey Cartell: **Madi Barchind's 'boyfriend' thing. Best friends with Dallas. Used to have a crush on Ally. Nice guy on Ally's bus.

**-Brooke Simms: **Austin's ex-girlfriend. Broke up with him at the Grammy's for popularity.

**-Elaina Crog: **Austin's other ex-girlfriend. Broke up with him because she's lesbian.

**-Samantha Toe: **Ally's unknown best friend. Friend's with Elaina. Knows Austin, but doesn't tell Ally.

**-Ethan Kano: **Guy in Ally's Spanish class that has no limits to his flirting.

**-Jimmy Starr: **Austin's record label owner and boss.

* * *

**I don't own Austin and Ally, Snapchat, Apple products, or anything else you might recognize. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

We were sitting at our lunch table. I really don't talk to that many of them. There's Aubrey, Jessica, Melanie, Karen, Madison, and me. Me and Madison usually break off into our own conversations while the rest of them talk about their latest sex-capades with their boyfriends. I poked around my pasta with my fork and looked up at Madison to find her on her IPhone. She looked really confused so I dropped my fork and craned my neck to see what she was doing.

"Whatcha looking at Maddie?" I've called her Maddie since we were kids.

"There's this guy."

"Ooh! A guy! What's his name? Do I know him? Is he cute?"

"I don't even know, okay?"

"What?"

"I'm on snapchat."

"Snapchat? Who uses snapchat anymore?"

"Well, apparently this guy. He's all over everyone's best friend's list."

"Ask him who he is." I suggested nonchalantly, picking up my fork again and swirling it around the pasta.

"No way. You do it."

"Fine, but if I get raped, it's your fault." I laughed and pulled out my IPod.

Here goes nothing.

"His name is amm0101."

"Okay." I typed his name in and added him to my friends list. "What should I say?"

"I have no idea." Maddie shrugged her shoulders and I sighed, taking a picture of the table in front of me.

_Who is this?_

And then I hit send.

* * *

**Chapter One**

I was sitting in Chemistry with Madison and Katelyn, listening to my teacher lecture us abut electrochemistry or something like that. Anode this. Cathodes that. Blah. Blah. Blah. I already knew all of it. I was Ally Dawson. I would have a perfect 4.3 GPA, but I managed to get mine up to a 4.729 because I took honors and AP classes. I had an A+ in every single one of my classes. I wasn't a snob about it or anything, but when the teacher explains the same exact thing nineteen times in a row and you still don't understand, you shouldn't be in AP Chemistry. Easy as that.

I sighed and propped my legs up on the pole of the sedan in front of me, stretching them out and leaning back slightly. No use in relearning stuff I already know, right?

I clicked the top bottom of my IPod in between my legs. It was discrete enough to not get caught, but I could still see the screen clearly. There was a notification for a snapchat on the lock screen. I slid my finger across and glance back to the front of the room where our teacher, Ms. Fuller, went on and on about salt bridges and what you put in them. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at the screen as Snapchat loaded up onto my IPod. I know exactly what you're thinking. The girl at the top of her sophmore class doesn't even follow the rules? Lets get this straight.

I'm Ally Dawson. I go to Marino High School. I take the higher classes because I've been advanced since the third grade when they put me and twenty other kids in a faster paced math class. From there I was put in this thing called the "co-hort" which is basically like advanced classes for middle school. I was in the same grade as everyone else, but took classes a year ahead of them. My math class was actually two years ahead. So right now I'm taking AP Chemistry, AP US History, English III Honors, which is a junior class, Pre-Calculus Honors, a senior class, Lunch, Spanish II Blended, Gym, which is required, ew, and Music. My GPA can be a 4.729 and it is. It has never dropped below that. But yes, I break a few rules. I go on my phone in class. I stay up until midnight everynight. I talk to some sketchy people. But I'm a good person. I volunteer on the weekends I'm not at my mom's house. I babysit after school. And I am a generally nice girl. So don't go labeling me quite yet.

Snapchat loaded and I swiped the screen to the right to see my news feed. The list loaded for a few seconds before three snaps showed up. One from Trey. We were snapchatting last night, but he fell asleep, so he was probably just apologizing. Then there were two from amm0101. A smile broke across my face and I glance back up toward Ms. Fuller. Oh my God, get over the electrons already. I rolled my eyes again and leaned forward to tap my finger on Maddie's desk across from me. She looked up from her "notes" or phone, whatever you wanna call it and gave me a confused look. I giggled silently and turned my IPod to face her, checking the teacher out of the corner of my eye the whole time. She gave me a quizzical stare before her eyes shifted to the screen and widen slightly. She started smiling and turned back to me to mouth the words 'open it.' So I did.

The first one was from five minutes ago and it was just a black screen.

_Who is this?_

My smile dropped and I rolled my eyes. So we were playing this game? Maddie stared at me, silently begging for an answer and I shook my head slightly. We both glanced back toward the front of the room before I opened the second one from four minutes ago. Again black.

_How'd you get my Snapchat?_

I groaned and locked the screen again. This would be fun. Maddie tapped her pencil on her desk and I looked up to shake my head again. She grumbled and started to pout and I stifled a laugh. I was gonna have to figure this out for her. She was like a two year old. And we all know how terrible they can be? Haha. Get that one? No? Okay never mind...

Ms. Fuller started rambling about a lab we were doing on this chapter next week and I looked back over to Maddie. She mouthed 'answer him' and then tapped her wrist to say do it now. I smiled and rolled my eyes again, shaking my head at her. I clicked the top button again and slid my finger across the screen. Ms. Fuller walked over to her desk to grab the papers that explained our lab. I typed in my code 2559, which is Ally, and tapped the Snapchat app. The kid next to me, Andre I think, passed me the lab paper and I passed the pile to Amy on my left as the app loaded. When it opened up, I took a quick picture of the floor with one of my red converse in the bottom right corner and slid my finger across the screen until the picture was black and white.

_It's a long story._

Then I hit send and tapped on amm0101 and Maddie's Snapchat so that she knew what I sent to him. I looked up and saw her tap a few times on her IPhone. She looked up at me and nodded her approval. Although, she was slightly confused because she didn't know what he sent me in the first place. I looked back down at my IPod and reloaded the news feed page to make sure the snap was sent and delivered. He already opened it. I glanced at Ms. Fuller again and she was sitting at her desk typing on her computer. A few people around the room started whispering so I leaned forward toward Maddie.

"What's going on?" I asked. She laughed at me and shook her head.

"We only have like five minutes of class left." I turned around to look at the clock. It was already 1:30. Wow. "Ms. Fuller said we have the rest of the class to do whatever we want."

"Oh. Cool." I pulled my IPod up from in between my legs and set it on my desk. I pulled my legs down and moved my chair in closer.

"So what'd he say?" Maddie asked, fully engrossed.

"He just ask who I was and how I got his Snapchat. That's when I sent him the one I sent you." I explained.

"Oh. Man. That's no fun." I laughed at her.

"Don't worry. I'll figure it out."

"Good." She looked down at her phone then over toward my IPod. "Hey! He answered!" She squealed. I held my thumb on the screen and slid it to the bottom corner. It was a picture of a desk with a math book open on top of it. He had the picture in black and white also.

_I've got time ;)_

"Oh my God! He sent a winky face."

"Yeah. And?"

"Maybe he likes you."

"He doesn't even know who I am. Actually, I don't even know if he's a he." I realized. "They're just being friendly."

"_He _is flirting." She teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Whatever you say." I giggle, trying to hide the blush making its way onto my face.

"Okay. Whatever you say Ally."

I laugh again and double tap his name to answer him. I mean, them. I don't know if it's a guy. And I'm definitely not enjoying the circumstances. Definitely not. What? You have no proof. Haha. Whaaaat?

I take a picture of my shoulder, with my hair falling over it. You couldn't see my face or my arm, but it still showed that I was a girl. At least I could clear that much up.

_Do you go to my school?_

Then I sent it. I don't know if he'll even answer as fast as he did last time, but I could hope, right. Right?

I looked back at the clock and it was 1:33. One minute until the bell rang. I pulled my folder out and put the lab paper away before throwing my pencil case and folder back into my backpack. I slipped my glasses off my face and put them away in my slim black glasses case. Maddie zipped her backpack up and stood up, throwing it up on her desk. I followed suit and walked toward the classroom door where my teacher and a desk with about twenty bottles of lotion placed randomly everywhere. I picked one up and squirted a small dot on my hands. Maddie walked up to me with Amy and they both started grabbing lotion, talking about the lab we were starting on Monday.

"Who's working with who? Because Ms. Fuller said groups of three and there's six of us." Amy explained.

"Well, I don't wanna sound rude, but Katie, Allyson, and Kelly don't exactly do any work." Maddie answered.

"So lets just have us three work together and let them figure it out themselves." I suggested, gesturing to Maddie and Amy.

"That sounds good." Maddie agreed.

"Sure." Amy shrugged.

"At least that way we ca all do the work evenly and one of us isn't stuck doing the whole lab." Maddie laughed.

My IPod lit up and Maddie jumped toward me. I slid the Snapchat notification to the right and typed in my password. The app loaded as the bell rang to say that seventh hour was over. We all walked out of the classroom together and I opened his answer. It was a black and white picture of someone flexing their arm. I laughed a little and Maddie craned her neck over my shoulder.

"Oh my God! Youlucky bastard! He looks like a god!" She fangirled.

"It's just his arm."

"But read what he said."

_I hope so. Where do you go?_

Okay. So his arm was pretty impressive. There were muscles he had that I didn't know existed. My cheeks were heating up and I couldn't help the smile that stretched my face past it's limits. He sounded sweet. He was definitely flirting now. And he looked gorgeous. Even if I haven't seen his face yet. Nobody can have that impressive of an arm and not be attractive.

I I took a quick picture of the hallway filling with kids.

_Marino High School. Hbu?_

And I hit send. Maddie slapped me on the back and nodded her approval. Her and Amy walked forward toward their English class and I turned left to head toward Spanish. I turned into the side stairwell and slid my IPod into my back pocket. I had a quiz oday which means I had to go to class. My blandest class usually had class on Mondays and Wednesdays and had online days on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Fridays alternated. Today was a Thursday, but we had a quiz so we had to go to class. Online days were better because we had a whole period to just walk around and do whatever and then do our homework online when we get home. Plus, Dallas was in my class, so that was an added bonus. I pushed open the door at the bottom of the stairs and turned to the left into the circle. Our school was basically a circle with two hallways coming out of the sides and another hallway coming out of the back of the lunch room. Like a lowercase h with a circle where the two lines meet. If that makes sense.

"Hey Ally. Wait up!" Someone shouted behind me. I turned my head and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I saw Dallas run up behind me.

"Hey Dallas. Actually decided to show to class on time today?" I teased. He was always showing up late. Up to two minutes after the bell rang. He never ditched, but he was rarely on time.

"Actually, yes I did Ally." He smirked and rested his elbow on my shoulder. Curse the whole foot height difference. But none the less, I blushed and he laughed.

"Good job Dallas." I teased again.

"You ready for the quiz today?" He asked as we turned into the classroom. Madi Barchind gave me a nasty glare in front of the room as we walked to our seats in the back. I laughed and shook my head. She was so obsessed with Dallas and he just wanted her to disappear. I loved that she was jealous of me.

"Not even close." He took his arm of my shoulder and pulled his chair back to the wall to sit down. I followed suit and he pulled out desks back to match.

"Yea right Ally. You know you're going to get an A."

"Maybe." I giggled. The bell rang faintly in the background and our teacher walked into the room. Mr. Villa was okay, but always expected way to much out of everyone.

"So did you study?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. That was a stupid question.

"Of course I studied. Did you?"

"That's funny Ally."

"You know you have to pass this class."

"I know. But I only need a C- to have class off." The rule Mr. Villa had is if your grade gets to be a D or lower, you have to come in on the online days. And that's not a fun thing to do.

"You need to work harder. I can't help you forever."

"But you will because you're an amazing person. And I help too."

"I know. I know." Me and Dallas have this thing where I do every other homework assignment and he does the ones I don't, but I'm such a goody two shoes that I end up redoing his anyway. I just don't tell him that.

He rests his elbow on my shoulder again and I know the conversation is over. My teacher starts passing out the IPad minis we use to take the quizzes on. He doesn't realize that practically everyone cheats on these. You just go online and google translate the whole quiz. Of course I don't, but everyone else does.

I slide my IPod out of my back pocket and reopen the Snapchat app. There was a snap from amm0101 and I smiled again. I opened it and there was a picture of a chemistry room and Ms. Fuller was standing by a lab table. He held his hand in a thumbs up sign in the bottom left corner.

_The one and only :)_

When that one ended, I saw that there was another one from him just a few seconds ago. I quickly opened it and saw a picture of a pair of beat up old black converse under his desk.

_What grade are you in?_

I smiled and Mr. Villa started going over the rules for our quiz. No cheating. Yea right. I took a quick picture of my beat up red converse and tapped the screen.

_Sophmore. Hbu?_

And I sent the picture. I looked up to see Mr. Villa writing the password to get into TE quiz on the board. Dallas nudged my shoulder.

"Who was that?"

"What?"

"Who were you snapchatting?"

"I don't really know." I laughed. I didn't want Dallas thinking I liked someone else. Wait. I don't like this guy. Pfft. What?

"How do you not know?"

"Um. Because he just randomly snapchatted me asking who I was. I don't know who he is. I just know he goes to our school." I fibbed. Dallas can't know. What if he doesn't like me because of it? I don't even know if he likes me right now. I don't need it to be more confusing.

"Here. Gimme your IPod."

"Umm... Okay?" I hand him my IPod and he takes a picture of his face. He almost looks angry. And just sends that. Like, what the hell?!

"What was that for?" I gape.

"Now he'll leave you alone." He shrugs. I sigh and take my IPod back. I certainly hope he doesn't leave me alone.

"You may now start your quizzes." Mr. Villa states. I lock my IPod and slip it into my back pocket again to start my quiz.

* * *

The quiz was honestly one of the easiest things I've ever done. It was just vocabulary. There was a word bank in English and you fill in the blank in Spanish with those words. Simple.

I was walking down the empty hallway toward my locker. We were allowed to leave class when we finished our quizzes and I was done in under five minutes. It was only 1:50 and school didn't end until 2:25. I reached my locker and twisted in the combination I know by heart. It was fourth quarter already. Hard to believe I was almost half way through my high school career. My locker popped open and I dropped my backpack to the floor. I put books and notebooks and folders away and grabbed other books and notebooks and folders that I would need for homework. Although, I didn't need my backpack right now, so when I had everything I needed, I pulled out my wallet and my phone and threw my backpack in my locker.

Just then someone ruffled my hair and grabbed my wallet. I gasped and shut my locker already knowing who it was.

"Dallas!" He just laughed and walked over to his locker. I stormed over to him, fixing my hair as I went. I stopped at his locker while he bent down on his knees to put his stuff away. Again, he was ridiculously tall.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Give me my wallet! I wanted to buy candy." I pout. He chuckles and stands up, taking his backpack with him.

"It's in my pocket if you want it." He smirked.

"You're a perv."

"I know."

"Please." I ask, batting my eyelashes and sticking my bottom lip out like a toddler. He just laughs and ruffles my hair again.

"Will you buy me candy?" He asks. I start fixing my hair again an glare at him. There goes that stupid smirk again.

"Fine." I grumble.

"Yay." He smiles and pulls my wallet out of his pocket and hands it to me. I take it and turn on my heal toward the cafeteria. Nobody else is in the hallway so it should be pretty empty in there too. I hear Dallas shut his locker and start walking behind me. Again, he's freakishly tall. It takes him all of twenty seconds to catch up to me and rest his arm on my holder again.

"You know, I'd try to fight you off," I say, pushing his arm off my shoulder, "But it doesn't really make a difference." I explain as he puts it back.

"Smart girl." He smiles as he uses his other hand to ruffle my hair again.

"But could you seriously stop that?" I sigh.

"Nope." He responds, popping the 'p'. I sigh again.

"Of course not." We reach the vending machine in the cafeteria and I pull my wallet open. I don't have much, but enough for about four candy bars. Although, I'm only buying two. I wish I only had to buy one. I glare up at Dallas.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Anything." He smiles. I slid the dollar in and press random buttons.

"You're lucky I don't hate you." I growl as his three musketeers falls down. He bends down to get it and comes up smirking. Again.

"I know. But you could never hate me." He smiles again and ruffles my hair. Again.

"And why is that?" I smirk, crossing my arms. His smirk fades before returning as an ear to ear grin.

"Because I'm magical." He whispers. I burst out laughing and bend over to grab my knees, hoping I can catch my breath. He just stands and watches me with this huge smile on his face. I keep laughing, but get my starburst as I do so and start to walk away.

"Magical." I whisper to myself. "Sure." He comes up behind me and I shake my head. Right. Magical. Maybe mysterious. But not magical. It makes him sound gay. We walk in a comfortable silence over to the commons area, which is the Halley between the library and the cafeteria. The school coffee shop is there and there are benches and tables for everyone to sit at. So everyone at the school just calls it the commons. We sit at one of the benches and he pulls his phone out and starts playing Clash of Clans. it's a stupid game, I know. And when I try to tell him this he just shrugs and keeps playing. So, I pull out my iPod and load up Snapchat. There are two new Snapchats from amm0101 and I can't help but smile. Luckily Dallas is too engrossed in his phone to realize.

The first one is a picture of his arm again, except this its not flexed.

_Nice shoes ;)_

The second one is a picture of Ms. Fuller at her desk going through a bunch of papers frantically. She looks so stressed out she might explode.

_Junior. And wtf?_

So he was older than me and goes to my school. Cue inward squeal. OMG. And I know the wtf was toward the picture of Dallas's face, but I'm still glad he answered. I don't even know who he is or what he's like, but I think I'm falling for him. I know I like Dallas and I have for a few wells now, or maybe months, but I also know that Dallas hangs with the wrong people and makes some bad choices. Maybe this guys is different. He's obviously attractive and I believe that he's flirting with me.

I just hope this all doesn't get too confusing. I don't want this to blow up in my face.

* * *

**So here's my new story. I already have about three and a half chapters typed after this one, but I wanted to finish Surprise Attacks before I started this one. I didn't want three stories going at once.**

**Btw, this chapter is pretty much exactly what happened to me that day. Except the guys name was btg with different numbers and Dallas was this guy named Nate, but everything that happened, down to the dialogue is 100% what happened to me. Only difference is I bombed that Spanish quiz and Ally got an A+. Obviously. But so this is a personal kind o story for me and I hope you guys like it. The next two chapters are real life story line too, but after that I kinda change it up because my story kind of ended after two weeks. We went out. I broke up with him. Yada. Yada. Yada. And this one will be longer like my other story, When Secrets Lead To Lies, with longer chapter, between three and four thousand and a nice chunk o chapters. I don't know how long this one will be yet, but hopefully long.**

**So I hope you enjoyed my story.**

**Love Ya'll! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful

**Hey guys! I loved the reviews and I can't believe how many I got! Thank you all! I know one of them said this was the best story they've read in a long time. I can't remember who, but OMG THANK YOU!**

**Anyway, I decided to stop doing Author's notes at the end because it deflates the whole impact of it, you know?**

**So, review and tell me if you want me to have the character listed on every chapter or just the first one. I don't know if it'll help that much or not, but if you want it, then okay! It's not that hard, I copy and paste... Or I can just copy and paste the characters in the chapter... I don't know... Review what you think.**

**So, here's another chapter and don't forget...**

**REVIEW!**

**Love Ya'll! :3**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_"Snapchat? Who uses snapchat anymore?" / "Well, apparently this guy. He's all over everyone's best friend's list." / "Ask him who he is." / "No way. You do it." / "Fine, but if I get raped, it's your fault." I laughed and pulled out my Ipod. Here goes nothing._

* * *

**Characters:**

**-Ally Dawson: **Small girl with big plans for her future. Top of her class. Music prodigy.

**-Trish De La Rosa: **Ally's best friend. Loud and outspoken. Completely stubborn.

**-Madison Cantor: **Ally's other best friend who sits at her with lunch. Tech savvy. Absolute gossip girl. Hopeless romantic.

**-Dallas Santiago: **Ally's long time crush. Kind of goth. Rolls with the wrong crowd, but has always been there for Ally when she needed him. Flirts with everything that breathes.

**-Elliot Briggs: **Madison's closet guy friend. Also best friends with Dez fisher. Quiet.

**-Dez Fisher: **Elliot's best friend. Austin Moon's best friend since birth. Crazy and oblivious, but an all around great guy.

**-Austin Moon: **Worldwide internet sensation playing gigs all around the world. Completely gorgeous. Has all girls swooning over him. Uses five million different internet sites to boost popularity.

**-Madi Barchind: **Ally's ex-best friend from middle school. Has serious problems. Stuck in an awkward going out/not going out stage with Dallas's best friend. Ally's enemy. Keeps showing up in Ally's life.

**-Trey Cartell: **Madi Barchind's 'boyfriend' thing. Best friends with Dallas. Used to have a crush on Ally. Nice guy on Ally's bus.

**-Brooke Simms: **Austin's ex-girlfriend. Broke up with him at the Grammy's for popularity.

**-Elaina Crog: **Austin's other ex-girlfriend. Broke up with him because she's lesbian.

**-Samantha Toe: **Ally's unknown best friend. Friend's with Elaina. Knows Austin, but doesn't tell Ally.

**-Ethan Kano: **Guy in Ally's Spanish class that has no limits to his flirting.

**-Jimmy Starr: **Austin's record label owner and boss.

* * *

**I don't own Austin and Ally, Snapchat, Apple products, or anything else you might recognize. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

So the rest of eighth hour went by pretty uneventfully. Amm0101 never answered back after I apologized for the creepy face from Dallas, who I talked to like I did everyday. I wondered if he was flirting, tried to convince myself he wasn't, but ended up believing he was anyway.

Nothing new.

The bus ride home was normal. I talked to my friend Alexis and occasionally insulted Trey. We have this thing where we both annoy the crap out of each other, but we're friends anyway. Plus, it drives Madi Barchind mad. Have I mentioned her yet?

Madi Barchind just happens to be my mortal enemy. Yeah, I know. Ally Dawson, the sweet little angel, could never have an actual enemy. Well, you're wrong. You see, back in eighth grade I had a little trouble in math. Now, before your head explodes, let me explain. I was sick a little, okay, a lot. I kept getting these migraines that would last for days and then disappear, only to come back a few days later. So I wasn't confused. I was just falling behind. So, I would stay after quite often. My math teacher, Ms. Patrick, was this sweet old lady that also happened to run the math team. One day after I stayed after to take a test I missed, which I aced by the way, I turned it in to Ms. Patrick and she was in the middle of a math team meeting. Except it wasn't just a meeting. It was the last meeting of the year and she brought ice-cream. So, being the nice old lady she is, she offered me some. Now I understand that you're probably confused. What does ice-cream have to do with Madi Barchind?

Well, Madi happened to be staying after that day too. And if I hadn't stayed for ice-cream, I never would have met her. And no, I didn't spill my ice-cream on her or piss her off in some horrible way. We actually hit it off pretty well. We talked for an hour and I left. I didn't see her the rest of the year.

Then, the summer before freshman year, she moved into my neighborhood. I saw her outside at the park across from my street one day and we hung out. Before I knew it, we were hanging out and talking everyday of the summer. Then school started and we were practically inseparable.

That's when things went downhill. I met other friends and I hung out with them quite a lot. I would talk to them in the mornings before class started and I would hang out with them afterschool and on the weekends. Needless to say, Madi got jealous. She started bitching about all my other friends and when I confronted her about it, she claimed she would stop. But then she started bitching to their faces. So I slowly stopped talking to her. Second semester rolled around and we found out we had gym together. We also had gym with my friend Jessica and Dallas just happened to be there too. Madi hated Dallas. She would hit him and punch him and complain about him and insult him and everything you could possibly think of to put him down. But he was my friend. Not quite crush yet, but still.

So, I asked her to cut it out. And she did. She basically fell in love with him the last few weeks of school and now this year she's all over him. I honestly feel bad.

Obviously we were slipping apart. But the big break happened on her birthday. June 18th. We were walking back from the park. Me, her, her sister, my sister, and my little brother. Everything was going great and I thought maybe things would go back to normal. But then my brother ran a little ahead of us. I called him back and he didn't come. So Madi runs up to him, yanks his shirt back, affectively choking him and pulling him to the ground, and started screaming in his face. He's eight so naturally, he started crying. I ran up to her and bitched the bitch out. She yelled back and I told her that if she touched him again I would kick her ass. Her sister jumped in and my sister jumped in and it all leaded to me not talking to her again that summer.

The first day of school she sat by me on the bus. I didn't say anything because I was honestly confused.

The whole first quarter of sophomore year, she tried to act like my best friend. I honestly hated her guts. She eventually caught on and now she takes every chance she can get to try and knock me down, physically and emotionally.

It's exhausting.

Anyway. Me and Trey bickered. Me and Alexis talked about the play she was currently in. And then I went home.

"Dad! I'm home from school!" I called. I waited for an answer as I pulled my converse off and hung my jacket on the coatrack by the door. Me, my dad, my sister, and my brother all lived in a small two bedroom apartment. Yea it wasn't much. And maybe I had to share a bedroom. But it worked and I had a roof over my head.

"Dad?" I called again. I guess he went to work today. My dad has a weird schedule at his music store. He works Sundays, Mondays, Tuesdays, and every other Wednesday. But sometimes he went in for overtime, which I guess he did today considering it was Thursday.

"Kayla?" I called for my sister. Although I knew she wasn't home because she would have answered already. She's in eighth grade and her bus always gets home before mine. She must be staying after school for something.

"Guess I'm alone."

I threw my backpack down by the door and sat on the couch, bouncing slightly as I pulled my feet up to sit crisscross. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and unlocked the screen. Just because I do my homework, doesn't mean I do it right away.

I immediately opened my snapchat app and waited for it to load. It took forever as always, so I took the time to turn the TV on and flip to Disney Channel.

Don't judge. That Ross and Laura show is hilarious. I ship them so hard. Raura all the way!

The app loaded and I had two notifications. Yay! I mean, whatever. Psht. No biggie.

The first one was a picture a picture of a guitar. So, he likes music?

_It's cool. But who was that?_

I rolled my eyes because I had to bring up Dallas. I really didn't want to because our relationship confuses almost everybody and anyone I talk to claims he likes me, but I know he doesn't. He likes this girl Ashley. I don't care. Honest.

I took a picture of my lap and tapped the screen.

_He's just a stupid friend..._

And send. I hope that clears it up. I know it won't, but a girl can hope. I open the second message and see a flop of blonde hair in the bottom left corner. Getting closer to actually seeing what he looks like. Maybe I can send some encouragement. His message says...

_So you're a sophomore?_

I told him that, didn't I? I took a picture of my chin and my mouth, turned up into a smile with out teeth. My shoulders slid off the bottom of the screen and you sound see my 'FAITH' necklace.

_Yes. And proud of it :)_

Then I hit send. I swiped the screen over to my friend's list to get rid of the annoying snapchat story notification. By the time I went through all of them, the episode of Ross and Laura was almost over. Ross was singing 'I talk about you' to Laura while she ate a piece of pie with a guitar string in it. Long story I guess. I sent a quick snap saying hey to Maddie and noticed that amm0101 already responded.

It was a picture of half his face, but his eyes were closed tight, and his tongue was sticking out like a little kid when they insult you. I have to admit, he looked absolutely adorable.

_Underclassman ;)_

So now he was teasing me. This has gotten to the point of no return. The flirting scale just exploded and he is standing next to it with a trigger.

I took a picture my face again, but tilted the camera so I was diagonal across the screen. It was at the perfect angle to cover my eyes at the top, but catch the smirk that danced across my lips.

_Senior citizen ;)_

Not a minute later he answered with a picture of his mouth opened like he was surprised, but again no eyes.

_Excuse you missy. I'm a JUNIOR!_

I laughed and set my iPod down to got off the couch to get a snack. I was going to have to start my homework eventually and there was no way I was doing it on an empty stomach. I opened the fridge and glanced inside. I didn't see anything, but sometimes I do this thing where I believe that if I stare long enough, something appetizing while appear in front of my face. Sometimes it works, but just because I notice something I missed earlier.

I sigh and closed the door, walking to the pantry. I grabbed an apple and a bag of chips before returning to the couch. Just as I sat down I heard my phone go off. It was a text from Maddie.

**From: Maddie**

**To: Ally**

**3:07 pm**

**Why aren't you answering my snapchat?!**

She snapchatted me? I opened the app to see three snapchats from Maddie and another from amm0101. I opened amm0101's first.

It was a bowl of pretzels next to a math book. AP Calculus. I was taking that class next year. So he was smart.

_It's sad being under, isn't it? ;)_

I knew he was referring to classmen, but my cheeks heated up none-the-less. I immediately took a picture of my chip bag.

_Maybe you just enjoy being on top ;)_

I had to turn the screen sideways to fit it, but it was worth it.

Game on amm0101.

I opened the snaps from Maddie. They were all black.

_Hey gurlll! Hey!_

_Did we have chemistry hmwrk?_

_Why aren't you answering :/_

I took a picture of my TV, Maddie knew about my Ross and Laura obsession, and tried to think of a response. None of them really gave a valid reason.

_I was talking to amm0101..._

That should do it. She would be totally distracted and forget she was ever mad. She answered right away with a picture of her TV. It was off because she's more of a goody-two-shoes than I am.

_OMG! What happened?_

I took a picture of my apple.

_Flirting. Flirting happened._

I saw that amm0101 answered and took a bite of my apple. I wonder if I'm a good kisser. Does the apple test really work? Nevermind, getting off track. He sent a picture of his guitar again. It was acoustic, but had a nice black finish and flames painted across the front. It was a nice guitar. I wonder where he got it.

_Wouldn't you like to know_

Um, what? Excuse me! There is no limits anymore. He's flirting more than I ever have in my life. And you have no idea how much I wink and giggle and flip my damn hair around Dallas. The game was on. Now the game just got real.

I need to throw him off guard. I took a black picture.

_So, what's your name?_

What better way to throw him off than act oblivious like the flirting never happened. We were getting deep and I just pulled myself back to the top.

Wow. I use a lot of metaphors... I never knew that.

Maddie obviously had something to rant about because I got a text from her instead of a snap.

**From: Maddie**

**To: Ally**

**3:14 pm**

**What exactly did he say? What did you say? You weren't lame were you? Did you find out his name? Is he cute? Is he _hot? _Tell me EVERYTHING! Does he have siblings? When are you going to meet him in person? Can I plan your wedding?**

**You should name one of your kids after me!**

So maybe Maddie is one of _those _girls. So maybe she is being absolutely obnoxious and blowing this whole thing out of proportion. But she's a good friend.

**From: Ally**

**To: Maddie**

**3:16 pm**

**He asked what grade I was in. I said sophomore. He made fun of me. Things got sexual with the whole 'upper' and 'under' classmen thing. I just asked him his name. He's blonde and looks attractive, but I haven't seen his whole face or his eyes. Neither has he of mine. (If that made sense) I don't know if he has siblings. I don't know if I'll eve meet him in person. No, you can't.**

**And I would never name our kids after you.**

**From: Maddie**

**To: Ally**

**3:17 pm**

**So you are going to have kids? Yay!**

**From: Ally**

**To: Maddie**

**3:17 pm**

**I never said that. I have to do my homework now. Talk to you at school tomorrow.**

**Oh! And we don't have chemistry today! :)**

**From: Maddie**

**To: Ally**

**3:18 pm**

**Okay! Thanks! Have fun with your 'homework' ;) See ya at school!**

So that happened. I swear, I don't really know why I talk to her, but I do. She brings out the total girly-girl side of me. And while that drives me crazy... I love her for it also.

I reopened snapchat and opened amm0101's snap. Black. Damn.

_Austin. You?_

I sent my backpack.

_Ally. So, guitar? ;)_

He sent his math book again.

_Yea. Music is my LIFE_

I sent my piano which was currently sitting in the dining room corner because that's the only place it would fit in the apartment.

_I can relate._

He sent his guitar.

_You sing?_

I pulled my Pre-Calculus book out and set it on my lap. I took a picture of it before pulling out a pencil and my notebook.

_Not in front of people. You?_

He sent his math book.

_All the time. Stage fright?_

I sent my book.

_Yea. Long story._

He sent his math book open in black and white.

_I've got time ;)_

That's the message he sent earlier when he asked how I got his snapchat. Except his book was on his desk and now it's on his lap. I don't think I ever answered him before, did I?

Well, I can't really tell a long story in a snap. I'd like to talk to him more, but at this rate, it'll never happen. I haven't even seen his face! Maybe he's waiting for me to send him a pic of my face?

So, I take a picture of my face, tilted slightly, with a wide grin. My teeth flash the light and my eyes shine. My hair curls around my face, framing my jawbone. I don't put any filters on to keep it natural.

_Maybe another time ;)_

He answered within a seconds. It was a picture of his face, too. Finally. He had a strong jawbone and deep brown eyes, but if you looked at them, they were more of a hazel. His blonde hair fell over his forehead effortlessly. He was honestly gorgeous. Where the hell did he come from? And how have I not seen him before at school? I guess when there are almost three thousand kids at your school, you miss a few faces.

_Okay ;) What's up?_

I sent a picture of me sticking my tongue out and my eyes half closed like I was exhausted.

_Homework o.O_

He sent a picture of four textbooks and multiple notebooks.

_Tell me about it._

I sent a picture of my backpack opened, showing all my textbooks and notebooks.

_How about you?_

He sent a picture of his face, smiling and winking.

_Talking to a pretty girl._

I sent a picture of me with my eyebrow raise. I turned the screen sideways to fit.

_Oh yea? Who? Maybe I know her._

He sent a picture of his face, smiling like an idiot.

_Her name is Ally._

I sent a picture of me, smiling and slightly blushing.

_Really?_

He sent a picture of him winking again.

_Yea. You're beautiful :)_

My cheeks immediately heated up. People have told me I was beautiful before, but it was always family or one of my girlfriends or something. I've never had a guy, let alone one that looks like a god, tell me I was even pretty, let alone beautiful. This whole situation was new to me. I've never tried to flirt with someone. Okay, maybe Dallas once or twice, but most of the time it just happened. Here, it was like I was trying, but it was also so effortless. What I said just came naturally, yet I knew it was flirting. And the scariest thing was, I liked it.

I liked the fact that this kid, Austin, was taking to me. I liked the fact that we got along so well. I liked the fact that he was so easy to talk to. I hadn't even told anyone but Trish and Maddie about my stage fright, yet when he asked, I just told him. I liked the fact that he talked to me before he saw me, even if I'm not the prettiest girl in school. I liked the fact that our grade difference didn't bother him. I liked the fact that he told me I was beautiful.

I liked him.

Okay. I didn't exactly like him. I just liked having someone to talk to. And I always blushed around him. And I anticipated his answers. And he is really attractive. And...

I'm getting off topic.

I don't like him. I've only known him for a day. I've only known his name for about ten minutes. Well, a little more, but you get the point.

I couldn't like him.

I wouldn't like him.

I won't.

I took a picture of the TV after switching the channel to a The Orphans rerun. One of my favorite shows. Love it so much.

_No I'm not. But thanks :)_

He answered with a picture of the same show on his TV.

_Who told you that?_

Then, there was another one from him. He was smiling.

_Because they're lying to you._

I took a picture of me, but I was looking down so my bangs fell in my face and my head was tilted down, hiding my eyes from the camera.

_If you say so._

"Ally! Open the door!" Someone yelled from the front door. I yelped and flinched.

"Why didn't you knock?" I scream back.

"Why aren't you opening?" They yelled. The voice was one of a girl. If you heard it, you would think it was a teenager, maybe sixteen, seventeen. But in reality, it was my fourteen year old sister, who happened to be five feet tall and skinny enough to hide behind a telephone pole. She was just loud and outspoken. So was my younger brother, Ricky. Sometimes I wonder if I'm adopted.

"Because nobody knocked." I sang to tease her.

"Ugh!" She groaned and kicked the door, followed by repeated banging. I got up and walked to the front door, pulling it open and smirking at her.

"Hey Kayla. How was school?"

"Same as always. I had to stay after to work on a History project with Alyssa."

"Which Alyssa?" She had three Alyssa's in her class, I think...

"Schetzelinski." She pronounced every letter and smiled.

"Shittle who now?" I gaped. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch to watch The Orphans with me. I picked up my iPod to read Austin's answer.

It was a picture of his face, with a cheesy little kid smile where his eyes were squinted and his face was all scrunched up. His hair was wet and he wasn't wearing a shirt. I could only see one shoulder because his lame thumbs up was covering the rest of it. But, damn. That shoulder, though.

_Would I lie to you?_

I roll my eyes and turn to Kayla, locking the screen.

"What homework do you have?"

"Um." She looks up to the ceiling and nods her head a few times, obviously thinking something through. "Physics, Geometry, and Spanish." She nods again and looks down at me. "Yea. That's it."

"Do you need the laptop for any of those?" Our family only has one laptop to share. We had two, but Ricky broke one by dropping it off the top of mine and Kayla's bunk bed. The battery fell out and now it won't turn on.

"Well, yes and no." I furrowed my eyebrow. "I need a computer, but I need to print it, so I'm going to the library." That was the only hitch in our system. Dad bought a printer, but never set it up.

"I can drive you." I suggested.

"With what car?"

"Oh yea." I slunk down on the couch and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"You don't even have your license. Just your permit."

"I can dream, can't I?" I scream, throwing my hands in the arm dramatically.

"No. No you can't." I roll my eyes and turn back to the TV, pulling my math book back on my lap and starting the first problem. "Besides, Brianna is picking me up and we're both going to the library in a few minutes. Then we're going to see a movie."

"What movie?"

"Divergent. Why?"

"I want to see that so bad!" I cried. Kayla laughed and grabbed her backpack and sweatshirt.

"I know. That's why we're seeing it." She teased and ran out the door as I attempted to grab her. I heard her laugh as the door closed.

"Why did you even come inside?" I yelled toward the door. She didn't answer, so I'm assuming she was already across the street at Brianna's house. "Ugh. Siblings."

I started back on my homework as a commercial came on. My phone vibrated next to me.

**From: Brady**

**To: Ally**

**3:42 pm**

**Hey. Haven't seen you in a while... Can you hang out at the park?**

Okay. So this one is a long story that I'll happily make short for you. Brady is in my sister's grade. So, yes, he is two years younger than me. But, he's really cool and we get along great. But, we hung out a lot last year and everybody said he liked me. He did, which I later found out in an awkward conversation... **(AN: I might make this a one-shot, so I won't tell the whole story here. Sorry!)** Anyway, we stopped talking over the summer because we had other plans and other friends. So, this year, I don't see him much because their bus gets to the bus stop almost ten minutes before mine and he goes inside right away. That is, if he's not staying afterschool for track. Long story short, we were good friends, but haven't talked in a while.

**From: Ally**

**To: Brady**

**3:44 pm**

**I'd love to, but I have to pick up Ricky at the bus stop. Wanna meet there?**

**From: Brady**

**To: Ally**

**3:44 pm**

**That's perfect. See you there! :)**

I put my math book on the couch and tied up my converse. I quickly opened snapchat and waited for it to load as I found a sweatshirt and threw it on.

Austin sent a picture of him, looking rather confuse, still shirtless.

_Hey? You there?_

Shit! I never answered him! Um, quick thinking!

I took a picture of my front door. I turned it sideways and started typing.

_Sorry. No Wi-Fi. Text me! (###)###-####_

Then I left. I pulled my headphones out of my pocket and plugged them into my phone. I turned on the music and walked to Ricky's bus stop to the beat of A Billion Hits by Austin Moon.

* * *

So, it was Friday morning at Marino High School. Spirits were higher than usual. Maybe because next week was Spring Break. Today was March 28th, 2014. Which also happened to be my mom's birthday. Needless to say, my spirits weren't as high as everyone else's.

My mom and my dad met when they were just out of high school. My dad worked at a bowling alley and my mom had just been hired. They talked, got to know each other, and started going out. I always love when Dad tells me stories about him and Mom. I found out from him that they were pregnant, well my Mom was if you want to be technical, just a few months after they started going out with my older brother Jack. Sadly, Jack died when he was just a few months old, but this story also led to the story about their proposal. This story has always been my favorite because it's so stupid and unpredictable that it's just hilarious. So, apparently my Mom and dad were supposed to go to a family gathering with my Dad's side of the family one weekend. My Dad planned to propose there. He had a whole thing ready. But, a few nights before that weekend, my parents got in a huge fight. And you wanna know what my dad did, he threw the ring at my mom. Just picked it up. And threw it at her.

Yea, he still proposed in front of the family that weekend, but it wasn't exactly her real reaction.

Even though my parents got divorced and my mom moved to Africa to work on some animal research thing, I want memories like that from my relationships. I want stupid cheesy stories that nobody would believe. I want something ridiculous to tell all my friends and family members. I want that special story that you keep dear to your heart until the day you can tell your own children about what happened between their mommy and daddy.

I want that.

I _need_ that.

So, today was a low day for me. Austin never texted me yesterday. Although, I can't be positive my snap ever sent. My iPod crashed later that night and my news feed was cleared in the app. My mom wasn't home for her birthday and there was no way for me to contact her in the middle of Africa to tell her that I love her and that I hope her day goes great.

Yet, everyone around me seemed to be enjoying themselves. Why couldn't I?

**From: (###)###-####**

**To: Ally**

**7:21 am**

**Hey. It's Austin. Sorry. I just got your snap. What's up gorgeous?**

Or could I?


End file.
